1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement and method for associating an electrical device with a mounting therefor, and more particularly to a component of an electrical device mounting that is provided with an arrangement to prevent the insertion of an electrical device into a mounting that is not appropriate for the particular electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements have been proposed for associating and/or connecting circuit interrupters such as fuses. Additionally, arrangements have also been proposed for other fields involving electrical devices such as multi-pin connectors, circuit boards or cards, etc. For example, such arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,014, 3,229,242, 4,687,277, and 4,759,730 and British Patent Publication 832,658. The British publication 832,658 provides plug connectors on respective components which include interfitting teeth and notches in the respective plug connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,014 provides a combination of notches in insertable circuit boards and teeth projecting from a mounting rack such that only the correct circuit board can be moved into a particular position or slot. In this manner, movement of the circuit card (so as to supply power to the card via appropriate connectors) is prevented if the card is in the wrong slot. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,242 utilizes a connector with contact pins of two different sizes so as to ensure appropriate connection with respective-sized socket members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,730 is directed to a polarized fuse holder assembly wherein a boss is formed on one member (2-pole line-side housing) and a notch is formed on a second interfitting member (2-pole load-side housing) to ensure proper assembly of the members. Additionally, a groove is also formed in a housing or other receptacle so as to be aligned with the boss so as to polarize the two assembled members and the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,277 provides an improved connection arrangement that is affixed to the electrical connection member of an electrical device; the connector arrangement also including facilities for interconnection to a mounting for the electrical device. The improved connector arrangement includes clamping elements that are arranged so that they can be affixed only to appropriate electrical connection members of the electrical device. Additionally, the arrangement also includes an extending member carried by one of the connection arrangements and a cooperating member carried by the mounting such that inappropriate combinations of extending members and cooperating members on the mounting interfere to prevent the insertion of an electrical device into an inappropriate mounting.
While these arrangements may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, it is desirable to provide efficient arrangements to avoid the inappropriate insertion of electrical devices into mountings that are not appropriate for the electrical device. For example, it is desirable to provide a simplified arrangement to prevent the inappropriate insertion of an electrical device into a mounting where no additional parts are required other than the cooperating support structure of the electrical device and the mounting.